


Whenever Someone's Angry

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Never knowing what the Issue is, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", small headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Whenever Sans or Toriel are angry at one another or have an argument, they take a step back, look at the situation...And have a Pun Off.





	Whenever Someone's Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this headcanon and thought it was cute, so I wrote down a little general scenario about this :)  
> I don't think it's any good, I'm just doing it because I want to :3
> 
> Also, to note, I don't see Sans and Toriel really fighting a lot.  
> Sans is always too much of a jokester and too aware of resets to want to allow stupid arguments and would rather a good time rather than a bad one, letting Toriel make most of the choices and mostly rolling with it.  
> And Toriel may be stubborn, but I think that is if you have done something unforgivable in her eyes, and any other way she wouldn't be unreasonably stubborn, and being the mothering type she is fairly observant so when she sees Sans finally go against her for something she knows it is important to him and she would rather tone the situation down and do something else than get into a fight with her best friend when he is actually giving a damn about something.  
> Besides, they show a lot of similar interests and I don't think they would clash on much.

Toriel and Sans stood across from each other in the kitchen, there being a stillness in the house as Frisk was at Monster Kid's house and Papyrus was still off at work.  
This has been a tradition for as long as they knew each other, when the door was in between them, whenever one was angry they would do something like this.  
" you ready?" Sans asked, his eyesockets dark as he stared at Toriel.  
She nodded and her palms sparked with fire magic, " Already _fired_ up for this." She stated through her solemn look.  
" glad to see you still have that _spark_ considering what you did. _tibia_ honest, i did not find what you did _humurous_."  
" So _sternum_ today, and you always were _bone_ to pick such low hanging fruit such as skeleton puns."  
" well those and goat puns just can't be _bleat_. i may not have a skele- _ton_ of ways to use 'em, but they will always be classics, no _kid_ ding about that."  
The mention of that made both of them less tense, Toriel shifting out of her battle stance and Sans' eyelights flickering in a little, but they stayed rooted to their ground.

" I suppose that is true. They always have a special place in my heart, and in your ribcage."  
" Man, could this really be called a _heart-to-heart_ when I got nothing there?" Toriel's mouth twisted to try and bite down not only a small warm smile but also a scowl as he did not give her much to work with.  
" A real _skull_ -scratcher to be sure."  
" i have _no mind_ to complain about it though. after all, nothing gets under my _skin_." He caught it easily though because he was the friend-proclaimed pun master as Sans finally moved and made his way to the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaned against it.  
Toriel saw the opportunity to say that she did get under his skin though with what she did, but both of them did not want to go back on that, so she merely pressed onwards as she watched him lean against the smooth countertop of the island that was solid rock, a constant reminder to the two of them of each other as whenever there was a knock on the island it always sounded like one of them knocking on the great big door what seemed like forever ago.  
She didn't know what it was nessecarily made out of, but she took the opportunity by the throat, " Well let's hope no one goes _tufa_ on your patience, or real _schist_ is going to the fan and it doesn't sound very _gneiss_." She confessed as she leaned against the counter as well, Sans looking to her with the smallest grin as they just settled in, both on the ends of the same side of the island.  
They knew that the end was close at hand, both were quick to give one way or another as they stared at each other, there being a silence.

" I'm sorry." Toriel finally said as she stared at the counter, a small admission of defeat.  
" sorry isn't going to cut it tori." Sans muttered as he then stared at her.  
" I know... Scissors will though." Toriel then looked to him with a big grin.  
Sans let out a bark of laughter in surprise as is eyelights glowed brightly while they looked to her, surprised and delighted with her answer.  
" You forgive me?" Toriel asked with a snicker as she scooted close to him.  
" hell yeah i do." Sans laughed as he nudged her when he moved in close enough to meet in the middle and she nudged him back, whatever they were arguing about before already gone from their minds as they leaned against one another, Sans against her arm while her head rested on top of his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this (Or like Soriel In general) check on my profile, I got a lot of Soriel stuff I've been writing since I got here, I would be honored if you guys checked them all out, maybe gave them a kudos or- *gasp!* left a comment!


End file.
